Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic
|modes=Single-player |platforms=Family Computer Disk System |distribution=Physical }} is a 1987 Japanese video game released for the Family Computer Disk System about a family who plans to rescue two children. "Doki doki" is a Japanese onomatopoeia for a quickly-beating heart, and it is commonly found in Japanese video game titles, carrying connotations of excitement and anxiety. The game is known for its Western conversion in 1988 as ''Super Mario Bros. 2 for the Nintendo Entertainment System, which had its characters changed to those from Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. The Western version of Super Mario Bros. 2 was also released in Japan for the Family Computer as Super Mario USA. Background The game was a license cooperation with Fuji Television to promote its Yume Kōjō '87 event, which showcased several of Fuji TV's latest TV shows and other products at the time. The game featured the mascots of the Yume Kōjō festival—a family consisting of siblings Imajin and Lina and their parents, Papa and Mama — as its main characters. The rest of the characters, including the main villain, Mamu, were all creations by Nintendo for the game. The game takes place within a book with an Arabian setting. All four characters are playable, and the game is not fully completed until the player plays through as all four. In 1988, the game was localized for North America, Europe, and Australia as Super Mario Bros. 2. Imajin, Mama, Lina, and Papa were replaced by Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad who all gained unique skill sets in the process, and numerous other small changes were made, such as the B button on the NES controller making the characters run and Mamu being renamed to Wart. This version was later released in Japan as Super Mario Bros. USA. Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic represents the original source of several elements that later became common, though not universal, in the ''Mario'' series, such as Birdo and Shy Guy. Differences from Super Mario Bros. 2 Several changes were made in order to make the game appropriate for the Mario series. Graphical changes were made for certain enemies and characters. Additionally, the albino Mouser boss, perceived as too difficult for American gamers, was replaced with the Clawgrip boss. This change was in tune with the decision to release the edited Doki Doki Panic in place of the Japanese ''Super Mario Bros. 2'', which Nintendo of Japan feared was too difficult for European and American gamers. Characters (and their American counterparts) character comparison.]] *Imajin, the balanced character, is the perfect fit for a player just starting out. While Mario replaced him, Imajin's balance in all areas has since become a staple of Mario's in the sports games. *Mama, with the ability to jump higher and lightly hover at the top of her jumps, is a good choice for areas with long gaps. Luigi took her stead, and in later games he kept his special jumps. *Lina, the perfect character for a player with trouble timing jumps, could hover, although she is lackluster in speed and strength. Princess Toadstool replaced her. Lina's moves inspired two of Peach's moves in Super Smash Bros. Melee and later Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Papa, the strongest character in the game, could throw enemies and items very far, but he is not very good at running or jumping. While Toad replaces him in Mario 2, in future video games (other than Wario's Woods and Mario Superstar Baseball) Toad does not exhibit the increased strength. Miscellaneous *The title screen is entirely different. *Rather than the storyline taking place in a dream world, it takes place within a storybook. Also, the storyline was about two kids who were reading a book, and ended up getting themselves kidnapped by Wart, who reached his hand from the book and pulled them in. *A save feature is included. *The player cannot run by holding the B button, as that's a feature that was exclusive to the ''Mario'' series. *There are a Genie Lamps instead of Magic Potions to enter the Subspace & Hearts instead of Mushrooms to restore health, plus the music in the Subspace is entirely different. *The weeds used to collect items or vegetables are Black, not Red (Outdoor) & (like the Cherries) are not moving by the wind, & the word Pow on the Pow blocks do not rotate upwards vertically. *'Worlds' are defined as 'Chapters' *Invincibility theme is different *The sound effects used when killing 'minor enemies' (Shyguys, Tweeters Ex..) are different. *There were slight music and graphical changes. *Phanto looks different & it chases you as soon as you exit the room you took the Key from, Unlike Super Mario Bros 2 where it chases you as soon as you pick up the Key. *Clown Face is replaced with the Hawkhead & 'Clown Faced Blocks' are replaced with Mushroom Blocks. *It takes fewer hits for Wart to be defeated in Doki Doki Panic than it does in Super Mario Bros. 2. *The waterfall goes faster than in Super Mario Bros 2. *Sound effects were changed due to differences between the Famicom Disk System and the NES, which did not have the 2C33 chip. External links *[http://www.nindb.net/game/dokidoki-panic.html Dokidoki Panic] at NinDB *[http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/videolinks/bt/guruandwez/retroco/7877-smb2ddp Super Mario Bros 2/''Yume Kojo Doki Doki Panic Retro Corner''], XLEAGUE.TV and TGWTG's video feature on Super Mario Bros. 2 *[http://themushroomkingdom.net/smb2_ddp.shtml Super Mario Bros. 2: From Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic to Super Mario Bros. 2] Category:1987 video games Category:Advergames Category:Famicom Disk System games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Platform games